heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Possible
Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible is a high school student and freelance hero/vigilante. She is unusual in this in that she not only lacks a secret identity, but also remains on good terms with various law enforcement, government, and military agencies. For the most part, her classmates are aware of her work but do not comment on it unless it affects them directly. At school, she is cast as one of the "popular kids", head of her cheerleading squad at school, and a straight-A student, rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog as typical of the genre. In Hero Alliance, she is considered by both White Knight and Max Tennyson to be the leader of the team. Personality Kim was a confident and assertive teenager whose awareness of her own abilities was reflected well by her motto "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind was to be bright and cheerful, and she had a kind and caring heart which compelled her to help others and to put their well being above her own. However, she could also be arrogant in certain situations, especially when others, including Ron, appeared to do things better than she could. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, were consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes gave her a tendency to be bossy and to set standards for others that are too high - as was evident when she attempted to coach her brothers' soccer team, or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm. Despite being a freelance hero, Kim was still a teenage girl and therefore susceptible to most normal teenage insecurities and growing pains. She was occasionally embarrassed by her parents, was pouty when she did not get her way, and had a strong desire to fit in. The latter of which was shown to be one of her biggest weaknesses as a person. Abilities Kim was extremely athletic and had extensive reflexes, which had been honed and perfected through years of cheerleading practice and later on actual mission experience. However, Kim was already remarkably agile even before she became a cheerleader. Years later during Global Justice's research into The Ron Factor, she claimed that her genetics rocked, and while the truth of that claim was never verified, her paternal grandmother was equally if not more talented in similar areas, and all members of her immediate family have occasionally participated in her missions with notable ease despite no preparation beforehand, most especially her younger brothers. Regardless of the source, this incredible skill allowed Kim to perform death-defying moves like somersaulting between laser beams and rockets with little apparent effort. She was also highly skilled in numerous types and styles of martial arts, knowing sixteen different types of Kung-Fu, including Mantis Kung-Fu. Her skills were aptly demonstrated by the fact that she was consistently able to go toe to toe against villains like Shego, an older and more experienced villain whose super-abilities allow her to tear through reinforced concrete with ease. Kim was also a fast learner, able to pick up new skills quickly and adapt to new situations as they arose. Among the many talents that she has demonstrated were a high level of proficiency in various extreme sports such as hang-gliding, skiing and rock climbing. She was even able to figure out how to fly a shuttle enough to land it safely simply by observing Fredrick the monkey fly once. While on a mission, she also discovered her ability to hit high notes in song, which allowed her to shatter a layer of thick ice. Kim was a very talented swimmer, which she used to great effect in many of her missions. She was a member of her school's swim team during her Sophomore year of school, has swam the English Channel, and was an accomplished SCUBA diver. Despite her frame, Kim was surprisingly strong and was capable of easily hitting someone hard enough to knock them off their feet or even unconscious with a single blow. In addition, Kim was quite exceptionally skilled and learned in many different forms of hand-to-hand combat, and both armed and unarmed combat. Kim has been mentioned as having gained a varied and ever-growing skill set throughout her mission work. She was regularly called on to serve as a babysitter, detective, unpaid bounty hunter, espionage agent, and perhaps most often as a legally accepted vigilante. In addition, Kim has had experience in a wide variety of fields, including firefighting, animal conservation/protection, natural disaster prevention/rescues, crop dusting, and hot air ballooning. Equipment Kim has a variety of gadgets, the most iconic of these being her grappling hook and a special device called a Kimmunicator, a PDA-like device given to her by Wade so she could maintain contact with him. It was later replaced with a wristwatch-sized and mounted model during her senior year . Both models allowed her not only used to communicate with friends, family, Wade, and others with relative ease, but to also receive or search for information as needed. Only blanket jamming could prevent a signal from getting through. Thanks to Wade the wrist variant also had many additional features packed into it such as a grappling hook, scanner, super-magnet, analyzer, and much more. In Hero Alliance, she and Ron were both given specially designed laser pistols by Rebecca Holiday. Appearances * Dragons in Downtown Middleton (first appearance) * Bringing the Team Together Trivia * Kim's initial character design was an athletic blonde. As the design developed the creators were unhappy that her design was so unrealistic. Therefore, they decided to start over and make her look like a real girl, who is pretty and athletic, but not a bombshell. * Her name, Kim Possible, is an allusion to the word "impossible", and quite possibly an allusion to the hit spy TV and movie franchise Misson: Impossible. * Kim says "soda" rather than "pop" or "coke", a cue which often has regional significance in the US. * Kim kissed Ron once before they started dating each other at the end of "So the Drama", but at that time, she not her herself, where she was under the control of Dr. Cyrus Bortel's Moodulator. * Kim was only seen dating Josh Mankey before she started dating her best friend, Ron. * As much as Ron was seen dating Zita Flores in two episodes, Kim was seen dating Josh Mankey in only two episodes as well: *# Crush *# Blush * Kim was jealous three times over Ron: :# Ron being a better Bueno Nacho employee than her. :# Ron spending more time with Felix Renton than with her. :# Ron going on an important mission with Yori without her. * Every enemy Kim has fought, with the exception of the Team Go villains, knows her name perfectly and correctly, only Motor Ed does not bother to use her real name, prefering to call her "Red", while others, like the Team Go villains, just don't even metition or say her real name. * Oddly enough, Shego and Kim's mother are the only people who call her, "Kimmie." * Mr. Barkin and Malcolm Nevus/The Wraithmaster are the only people who called her by her last name. * Shego used Kim's first and last name only four times in the entire series, like Drakken always does. * Ron is the only person who calls her KP. * Kim is shown to be right-handed in Naked Genius, but mostly appears left-handed in "A Sitch in Time and Cap'n Drakken. * "Evil Ron" calls her by her full name, "Kimberly Ann Possible". * Other people like Nana Possible, Ms. Hatchet, and Larry's mom, call her by just her first two names, "Kimberly Ann". * Most of Kim's enemies, like Dr. Drakken, call her by her first and last name. * Kim corrected Ron twice in season one about what a couple of her enemies were all about when Ron thought that: # Drakken was gonna steal Christmas, when Drakken really wanted to take over the world, only because he stole the Z-Boy technology in Japan. # Senor Senior Sr. stole corn dogs because of stealing Pop Pop Porter's cryo-bator, when Sr. really wanted to freeze the billionaire's club after he was rudely rejected from it. * Her father is the only person who calls her "Kimmie-cub". * Professor Dementor calls her "Fräulein Possible". * In chronological order, Kim has the first line in the series: "It's criminal." * Even though it was heard fourteen times in the series, Kim said "So not the drama" eleven times total. * Not counting her missions where she had to rescue Ron or her missions where Ron comes in at the last moment, Kim went on five missions without Ron: *# Saving Rufus from Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Shego when they were trying to steal a microchip that Rufus accidentally ate. *# Keeping the super concentrated, self-replicating synthoplasma away from Drakken and Shego when riding a speed train. *# Getting back the teleportation module from Dr. Drakken while Ron was stalling the talent show crowd at their school. *# Stopping Motor Ed and Drakken from stealing a tool kit from the "Planet Tool" store. *# Destroying the planetary oxygen depleter to save the world's oxygen and air in Drakken's ''new ''lair. * Kim's second mission involved a little help from her mother during Mother's Day, and her fifth mission involved Shego helping and saving her, sort of. * Kim was seen in only six episodes without her mission clothes, not counting part two of "Graduation" and where she only wore her battlesuit in "Ill Suited": *# Sink or Swim *# Monkey Ninjas in Space *# Return to Wannaweep *# Rewriting History *# Chasing Rufus *# Cap'n Drakken * Kim was seen wearing her mission clothes in every single episode of season 3. * After "So the Drama", Kim was seen wearing her battlesuit in only three episodes of season 4: *# Ill Suited *# Mad Dogs and Aliens *# Larry's Birthday * Kim had dark lips entirely throughout seven episodes, in which that brief snow scene from "Odds Man In" and the cold open sequence of "October 31st" does not count, and all of them were only in season one: *# Bueno Nacho *# Tick-Tick-Tick *# Monkey Fist Strikes *# The New Ron *# Mind Games *# Number One *# Crush * Kim only used her battlesuit against Drakken, Shego, Professor Dementor, and Warmonga. * Kim fought only one villain without her mission clothes: Ron's camp rival, Gill. * After getting them in "Clothes Minded", Kim was seen wearing her new mission clothes throughout ten episodes for the rest of season 4.